I'm Sorry
by urgardianangel
Summary: The world isn't always fair...


_**I'm Sorry**_

_(Maka's POV) *****READ THIS FIRST!*** **_**In my eyes, the characters were about 13-15 years old give or take in the manga/anime. This story takes place when they all are about 18-19 years old. Everyone is the same just a little bit more mature and a whole lot stronger. Again... sorry this is going to be a sad story, the first one I've ever written, and hopefully one of the last. Please enjoy, & I don't own Soul Eater. Property and ownership goes to the amazing creators and artists of Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>I thought that the world was great and that my life was now complete and could only get better... but was I horribly mistaken...<p>

"Maka... There's something I would really like to talk to you about..."

"What is it?" We were on the couch watching a movie we have both seem about a million times before. He was sitting with his hand in my hair rubbing soft circles as I lay with my head in his lap watching the TV screen flash.

"I mean I seriously need to talk to you."

That got my attention to possibly lead to something bad. I sat up and looked at him with a concerned look. "What is it?"

He looked at me with nothing but seriousness in his scarlet red eyes. This was serious and I was kind of becoming sick to my stomach. "You know the kishin war is coming up soon, right?"

I really didn't like where this was going, at all. "Yes, why?"

"I want to, no... Have to be part of this war." I instantly got furious and he knew that. He knew that this was a touchy subject that did NOT like to talk about, ever. "I know you don't like the idea because I would be working with another meister, but I think I would really make a difference in the result in this war. I wanna make a difference for you, my friends...and our baby..." Yes, I am pregnant. I am about two months and a few days, and that makes his dicision to fight in this war even more of a horrible idea than before.

"You know I said don't ever want you to fight in this war." I was getting emtional, I could feel it welling up inside me. I hate talking about this because he should just not fight and stay home with me so don't have to worry.

"Maka, I know you don't like the thought of another meister weilding me, but-"

"It's not about that!" I yelled. He looked at me with slight confusion. "It's not about that..." I was beginning to cry and it was only gonna get worse. "Yes the thought of someone else, that's not me, handling you bothering me. The thought of you being out there, on a battlefield scares me...to death..." I could feel the hot tears cascading down my face. "The possibility that you might not come home frightens me. The chance that you don't back home to me...where you belong..." I was sobbing uncontrollably now.

Soul hugged me tightly as if apologizing without words.

"I don't want that, don't you understand that?" I looked up to him hoping he would forget he ever said anything in the first place and just stay with me raising our baby together. "I don't ever want that." He hugged me tighter and kissed me on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Maka." He nuzzled his head into my neck. "I have to go."

"No! I won't let you! It's not like when we faced the kishin. He was by himself! This one is different! He has many strong followers!"

"Maka, don't worry. The old Spartoi team is going. Do you remember how kick-ass our team was then... Just imagine how much more powerful we are now." He pulled us apart and made me look at him. "I promise I'm coming home. I wouldn't throw my life away when a new life is just about to arrive." He placed his hand on my stomach. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He gave me his cocky grin that always made me smile and it did.

"You better keep your promise you idiot..." I hugged him with all of my trembling might.

He chuckled, "I promise." He cupped my face with his large ahnds and kissed me with all his passion and love. "I promise from the bottom of my heart."

* * *

><p>Today's the day. Today is...the day for departure of war. I didn't care how much reassuring Soul gave me, I still didn't want him to leave, but I do have faith in him. He was strong. He was also a Death Scythe with black blood effects, which also boosts his power to an extent. I had faith in him. He would come home with everyone still okay, and only have some cuts and bruises and be out of harm's way.<p>

Everyone who was going to war with Lord Death was to meet at the school at 5 A.M. I looked at the digital clock next to our bed that read to only be 4 A.M. I sighed and rolled over to find Soul staring at me. So he couldn't sleep either. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me closer to him, snuggling his face his my neck. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and that's when I noticed he was trembling. It was slight, but it was still there. Then I felt hot tears on my neck, and I was a little surprised. Soul never cried, especially in front of people. So if he was crying, I wouldn't be able to hold myself together. The tears had a mind of their own and fell down my face. All I could of was, 'What makes the world so cold and heartless?'

* * *

><p>We got to the school a little before 5, and so was everyone else. Tsubaki and Black*star, Kid and Liz and Patty, Ox and Harvar, Kilik and Fire and Thunder, Kim and Jacqueline, Papa and Lord Death, Professor Stein and Marie, Sid and Niagus, and many others. Some were younger than us and still attending DWMA. I was amazed by how many people were actually going to do this. Yumi was going to stay and act as like a home base and keep the worried family members and towns people updated on the war.<p>

Soul and I walked up to our friends and I was immediately embraced by Tsubaki. I didn't hesitate to hug her back. I was just as worried about all of them as I was for Soul. I hugged everyone and wishing them luck and saying a silent prayer for each and every one of them to come back safely.

Lord Death stood at the top of the stairs of the school and pulled a megaphone (out of nowhere). He announced, "We will be departing in 5 minutes."

I turned to Soul not ready for this inevitable goodbye. I ran into his arms and just started crying. He pressed his head against the top of my head and hugged me tighter. I didnt care if people were staring. I was saying goodbye to the man I love and I had no clue how long until I see him again. I stood there locked in his arms for the whole 5 minutes we had left mumbling into his jacket that this was not goodbye; that everyone would pull through and kick ass.

Lord Death came back on with the megaphone, "We are now going to start loading into the jets for departure. Take-off will commence in 2 minutes."

I whimpered into Soul's chest when I heard this. It felt like someone was stealing him away from me. He pulled apart and looked into my eyes. He was crying too. He had big tears built up and he was still trying to be strong. He took a deep breathe and looked at me with a calm, warm smile. "Maka, I love you with every inch of my soul and I mean it when I say I'm gonna come back to you alive. I will always be with you in your heart." He began to tremble again. "I'm not scared of going into war, I scared of leaving you behind... I will do the best I possibly can to end this war quickly and come back home to you, I promise." He smiled through his tears.

I reached up and wiped his tears away. "I have faith in you." I smiled. He kissed me with all the passion and love he could muster. He broke the kiss and smiled showing his shark-like teeth off. And then he got down on his knees and kissed my stomach. I blushed but smiled feeling proud to be carrying this amazing child. He stood back up and kissed me one final time before walking to the jet.I gave all my friends another hug before they all finally boarded the jet and took-off. The last thing I say, was Soul looking straight ahead in his seat with a determined look on his face. I smiled. He can do it; he's ready for anything.

* * *

><p>5 months have gone by and everyday I have gone to the school to ask Yumi what was the latest news. There have been casualties but very few; mainly the young kids were killed in battle which broke my heart. None of the casualties were any of my friends or Soul which always made me feel a little better.<p>

Today, when I walked up the school stairs, (slowly because I was kinda 7 & 1/2 monthe pregnant) the air felt lighter and I was getting a butterfly feeling in my stomach and it wasn't the baby. I walked as quickly as I could to Lord Death's room where Yumi has been stationed for the last 5 months. When I finally got there and opened the door, Yumi was running around a large table piled with books and papers, but smiling all the while. I have never seen Yumi smile before so something happened that was very good.

"Yumi. What's going on?"

"It's done it's finally done!"

"What? What's done?"

"The war! The war is finally over! Everyone is coming home! Soul is coming home!" I was filled with so much joy that I could hardly contain my tears. I walked up to Yumi and hugged her.

"Oh my God! It's over! Their coming home! We won!" I was getting a little light-headed so I calmed down at least until I could get home. "Yumi, I gonna go home. I'm getting a little dizzy from the excitement. Hahaha!"

"Okay. They'll all be arriving around 6 P.M. if you wanna see them right off the jet, okay?"

"Yes! I'll be there. Thank you Yumi." I gave her another hug and went home and rested until 5 P.M. When I woke up I started heading towards the school and was happy to see the jets already there. It wasn't as loud and happy as I expected it to be.

I spotted Tsubaki, Black*star, Kid, Liz and Patty and walked over to them. "Hi guys! I heard the news, and I'm so happy you're all back safe and sound!" I gave them all hugs which weren't all that enthusiastic. I looked at all of them with their depressed expressions confused. "What's wrong you guys?" Then I noticed Soul hasn't come off the jets yet. "Hey where's Soul?" I knew something was wrong when Black* star had tears falling down his face. "Hey, where is he? Guys? Y-Yumi said he w-was fine and o-on his way back..."

Everyone was starting to cry but Black*star was the first to speak. "I'll go get him for you." He turned back towards the jets and my stomach sank to my toes and I instantly became nauseous. Then Kid yelled, "Black*star! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Black*star turned on his heels with tears leaking from his eyes. "He doesn't have much time and I want him to have his last moments with Maka! Not on a cold hospital bed!" Kid stopped arguing, and hearing what Black*star said made my knees give out. Tsubaki and Liz were there to catch me, but I was starting to go numb. Just a few hours ago he was fine and was finally coming home. What happened?

Black*star was walking back with Soul in his arms limp and covered in blood. I couldn't breath. It felt like I was thrown into outer space; I felt so out of body and out of mind... None of it felt real. I didn't want any of it to be real.

Liz and Tsubaki sat me on the ground and Black*star stopped in front of me and crashed to his knees. He gently laid Soul on the ground, putting Soul's head onto my lap. I instantly craddled him, whimpering his name. _Soul... Soul... Soul!_

He turned his head toward my face and blinked a few times. He shakily wrapped his arms around me, hugging me as tight as he could. I hugged his head as close to me as humanly possible, but it just kept feeling like he was slipping farther and farther away from me. He tried to say something to me but instead he coughed up an insane amount of blood. I was scared. He was dying in my arms... The only man I will ever love, was dying...here in my arms right now...and he trying to tell me something. How could I help him speak. I wanted to hear his voice one last time. Please God! What do I do? My logical train of thought was diminishing and I knew I was running out of time. We have been together since we were 12 and now I can't think of anything to help... Wait! I could resonate with his soul, at least for a little while.

I stopped my crying and tried to calm myself. I opened my eyes and looked into his beautiful ruby eyes. I nodded my head and I could see him slightly nod as well. I leaned down and touched his forehead and we whispered, "Soul Resonance."

Blue and white streaks began swirling around us. I heard some of my friends gasp, but I was focused mainly on Soul. I needed to hear his voice. I needed to see him one last time... I opened my eyes and found myself in the Black Room. I was in the usual black lace dress and high heels, but I didn't see Soul anywhere. I turned around and saw a white door that I had never saw before. I opened it and walked inside. I immediately felt myself change and looked down to see myself in a plain white dress. No shoes, hair down, nothing fancy. I looked up to see Soul right there in front of me not wearing his normal pin-stripped suit, but wearing white pants and an unbottoned white shirt. No shoes, nothing fancy. He was gently smiling and he looked really pale; actually he was becoming transparent. His soul was getting ready to depart from this world.

I ran into his arms and cried. I cried long and hard. "You promised... You promised to come back to me in one piece..."

He was so calm...almost peaceful. "I know. I'm so sorry Maka. I was careless. If I didn't do something though, there would have been more injured people than just me. I was glad to have saved my friends. I'm glad they're okay." He hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry Maka. And I'm especially sorry to our son too."

"How did you know we were having a son?" I tried to say through my sobs.

He laughed, "Well because he's here right now. You did say soul resonance, and since he is inside you he's here with us. Come on out son..." I glanced to my left to see a little boy with snow-white hair, shark-like teeth, and deep scarlet colored eyes standing there in a white t-shirt and white shorts. He slowly walked over to us and then jumped into mine and Soul's arms. We hugged each other for what seemed like forever. I never wanted the moment to end. I felt so at ease and so complete like this.

I was coming to terms with myself the Soul was dying and I don't a ton of time left, so I pulled myself together and looked Soul in the eyes with a smile. "So what do you wanna name the little tyke?" I said while tickling the little boy's sides. He had the most adorable giggle I've ever heard.

Soul smiled, "How about... Mason? Mason Chase Evans?"

"I love it. How about you? You like it?" I looked at our son, and he smiled and nodded. I suddenly became teary-eyed again. "You should probably get going. Those gates don't stay open forever." A tear ran down my cheek as I said it.

He smiled and took Mason and held him in the air. "Okay bud, now you listen to me. You're not going to see me for a long time but I truely promise one day we will see each other again okay?" Mason had tears in his but nodded his head. Mason hugged Souls' neck and nuzzled into his neck. "I need you to be the man in the house since I won't be there okay?" Mason nodded and hugged tighter. "I love you so much Mason." Soul put Mason in the air and gave him a big kiss and then set him on the ground, ruffling up his hair.

He then walked to me and kissed me passionately hugging me close to his body which was disappearing more and more. "I have always and will always love you Maka. I can't tell you how much I love you." I cried as he spoke and he wiped away my tears. "I want you to know that I am always going to be in your heart as you are always going to be in mine." He kissed me again and said, "I love you both with all my heart and I'll be waitin' for you at them pearly gates. Oh and tell everyone that I love them damn idiots." He smiled. "I will." I picked up Mason and we both waved goodbye to Soul.

Soul Resonance ended and I was back in the real world where it had been raining. Soul was still in my arms but I knew he was gone and Mason was still in my womb. I gently brushed a lock of hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. When I looked around, my friends were all still crying from the loss of a close friend. "Soul wanted me to tell you guys he loves you all very much." I said shakily. It only made them cry more at the moment, but I know in their hearts it put them at ease knowing he was in a better place now. Just then, the rain stopped and the sun peaked through the clouds and shone down onto Soul. I watched as the small sunny spotlight thinned and became smaller until there was nothing. He was finally in heaven where he can finally rest peacefully for enternity.

* * *

><p>Soul's funeral was a few days later which was sad, but everyone knew he was truely okay. A couple months later Mason was born and was accepted by everyone. He is a spitting image of his father and that's what makes Soul feel so close to everyone, I think. Everybody loves and cares for Mason and I believe they can feel Souls presence in Mason the same way I do. The world can be very cruel and horrible sometimes, but the world is also filled with many wonders, beautiful things, and miracles; it's not always bad.<p> 


End file.
